gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Festive Surprise 2015
December 23, 2015 |front_image = FestiveSurprise2015-GTAO-Artwork.jpg|Artwork 1 FestiveSurprise2015-Artwork2-GTAO.jpg|Artwork 2 |image_size = 300 |announced = December 21, 2015 |availability = December 21, 2015 - January 5, 2016 |preceded = GTA Online: Executives and Other Criminals |succeeded =January 2016 Update }} Festive Surprise 2015 is a content update for Grand Theft Auto Online, released through a minor patch on December 21, 2015. Description Festive Surprise 2015 marks the 3rd year of the Festive period, which started off in 2013 with the Holiday Gifts event, returns in 2014 and 2015 as a content update and later appears as an Event in 2016 named the Festive Surprise 2016 Event. It is the third year that Snowfall makes an occurrence in GTA Online. This update re-released all clothing items released in Holiday Gifts and the original Festive Surprise update along with snow. One new vehicle, the Tampa, has been added, and is permanently available even after the events expire. Three new loop horns were added to Los Santos Customs. Christmas trees were re-added to apartments, as well as a large one in Legion Square, and the new Stilt Apartments and Yachts also had one added to their interiors. A new Adversary Mode, Beast vs Slasher, is available, and is also available permanently. Content Added on December 21, 2015 Character Customization 250 clothing options have been made available (126 male clothing, 45 new, and 124 female clothing, 45 new), of which 90 are new additions and 160 are returning from previous two releases. Items consist of hats, masks, pajamas, shirts, pants, shoes, and scarves. Vehicles *Three new loop horns available: **Festive Loop 1 **Festive Loop 2 **Festive Loop 3 *Bells can be heard jingling when the vehicle hits something, or when a hydraulic-fitted vehicle is pumped or bounced. Others *Christmas Trees were re-added to all owned apartments, Stilt Houses and Yachts, and in the Legion Square. Added on December 23, 2015 Adversary Mode One new Adversary Modes available: *Beast vs Slasher Vehicles One new vehicle available: Others *Snowfall was added all across Los Santos, from December 24 through December 26. **It was also added again on December 30 and lasted to January 1. *Firework Launchers with 5 rockets were given to all players. **Musket and Firework Launcher available in-stock at Ammu-Nation for a limited time. Discounts & Bonuses 25/12/15= *Players who logged in on this day received holiday gifts: **200 Carbine Rifle rounds **3 Molotov Cocktail **3 Proximity Mines **5 Firework rockets **10 Sticky Bombs **15 Grenades **Abominable Snowman Mask **Baseball Bat **Firework Launcher **Full Armor **Full Snacks **Nice Cap or Naughty Cap **Set of Pajamas |-| 30/12/15 - 01/01/16= *Players who logged in on any day received holiday gifts: **Firework Launcher & 5 rockets Gallery FestiveSurprise2015-GTAO-Screenshot1.jpg|Screenshot of four players at Legion Square, featuring a Tampa in the background. Tampa-GTAO-Screenshot.png|The Tampa in another screenshot. BeastVsSlasher-GTAO.png|The "Beast vs Slasher" adversary mode. SnowballFight-GTAO-FestiveSurprise2015.png|A snowball fight. FestiveSurprise2015-GTAOnline-HappyHolidaysNotification.png|"Happy Holidays" notification in-game. Christmas2015-GTAV-Tree.png|A Christmas Tree present in the Online Protagonist's apartment. FestiveSurprise2015-GTAO-ChristmasNotification.png|Christmas notification on Christmas Day in-game. FestiveSurprise2015-GTAO-AlternateChristmasNotification.jpg|Alternate Christmas notification on Christmas Day in-game. Videos GTA Online Festive Surprise 2015 All DLC Contents GTA Online - Snow Days, Tampa & Beast vs Slasher (Festive Surprise 2015 DLC) References Navigation }}hu:Festive Surprise 2015 es:Actualización Sorpresa festiva (2015) fr:Surprise Festive 2015 Category:GTA Online Category:Downloadable Content Category:GTA Online Content Updates